


The MARVELous Adventures of Dean and Jerry

by fangirl72



Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Peter was just another kid from Queens, New York until Tony Stark chose him to help wrangle in Avenger gone rogue Captain America. The war was averted but Peter still had his problems with Mr. America and wasn’t as willing as Tony to let sleeping dogs lie.
Kudos: 2





	The MARVELous Adventures of Dean and Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Implication of Captain America/ Bucky
> 
> Almost safe for work (Rated Teen for language)
> 
> I checked Fanlore and this definitely isn’t a cross over. At best it’s a fusion of MLU (Martin and Lewis Universe) and MCU (Marvel Cinematic universe) but MLU aren’t themselves they’re playing MCU characters. I got the idea from the posts that cast Old Hollywood actors in Marvel movies.
> 
> It’s set in an alternate MCU where the end of Civil War never happened and Captain America and Tony Stark are still on speaking terms. This isn’t an MCU fic and shouldn’t be read as such. Please remember to read with a sense of humor.
> 
> CAST:
> 
> Peter Parker (Spiderman)–Played by Jerry Lewis
> 
> Steve Rogers (Captain America)–Played by Dean Martin
> 
> Tony Stark (Ironman)–Played by Tony Curtis
> 
> James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky)–Played by Montgomery Clift

James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Bucky is what everyone calls him now. He hasn’t cut his hair and it makes him look like he’s straight out of 1995. I don’t think he’s said a single word since he joined the Avengers. He’s the reason I’m here. If Mr. Rogers hadn’t flipped out because his damsel was in distress I’d be back in my room in Queens mending my costume with a needle and thread. The suit Tony made for me mends itself. No more annoying pricks.

Speaking of which, Captain America (It gives me a headache to call him that. I get he’s from a time of war where people were super patriotic but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to vomit in my mouth when I hear it.) he was sitting like four chair lengths away from the man he risked everything for including my life.

It pissed me off how he would act like they were nothing more than old war buddies. Yeah, Bucky was innocent but Rogers didn’t have hard evidence at the time. He broke every rule there was to free him out of that cell. Rogers wasn’t Tony, not by a long shot. Rules were kind of his thing. I assumed it was because he was in the army and because he was one of those wackjobs who wanted to BE in the army. Tony told me all about it. Mr. America was desperate to serve his country but with his health record, he was lucky to be alive. He jumped at the chance to be Tony’s dad’s experiment. Captain America did suit him alright.

It took those creepy skull people…I’m usually good with names… Hydra! Yeah. It took a genocidal cult to get him to question his beloved government. I don’t think he had one second to think before he did what he did for Bucky. You don’t effectively start a war to help out your pal and if you do you’re an asshole.

You can’t fight a war without passion. I was certain Mr. Rogers loved his war buddy. As certain as I could be about a man who never showed affection. When I met him I lamented the fact I would have to kick the ass of such a handsome man. His body was as perfect as a statue of a God. I think the statue would have been less stiff.

I could never trust a man who hid his emotions. For some reason, Tony could. I don’t know if it was the connection Roger’s had to Tony’s dad or what but he had a soft spot for the guy. When the U.S. Government fell out of love with their golden boy Tony offered him and his “buddy” a place to hide.

Did that son of a bitch call me Kid again?

I turned my attention toward Mr. America. He was shooting his mouth off as usual. I heard something about the mission being too dangerous and “the Kid” should stay home. Will he ever learn my name? Worse yet, Tony seemed to agree with him.

“The Kid can speak for himself.”

That got their attention.

“I didn’t skip out on college to be put on house arrest. You can’t save anyone unless there’s danger to be saved from. It kinda goes with the superhero gig.” I stared at Tony. “Do I look like Boy Wonder to you? I do not stay behind in the Batcave doing my homework.”

Tony gave me a smirk.

“Your outfit is something Robin would definitely wear,” said Rogers. “Tony, don’t you think it’s too tight on him?”

By the time I turned the direction of my glare Tony shot off his mouth.

“You should see the jeans he wears.”

I slowly turned, wishing my chair could swivel so it would be more dramatic.

“Did you just call me fat?”

Robin never had to put up with this shit.


End file.
